


I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And I hate myself for what I wrote, Angst, Civil War, M/M, Mentions of Steve/Bucky, Steve is hating himself, angst!sex, p0rnfest 9
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando aveva aperto gli occhi ritrovandosi in un secolo che non conosceva, in una città in cui non riconosceva più nulla, si era sentito perduto. Aveva aperto gli occhi su un mondo che non era il suo. Un mondo in cui la persona che amava era morta davanti ai suoi occhi cadendo da un treno in corsa e non aveva avuto la fortuna sfacciata che era capitata a lui. James Buchanan Barnes era morto davanti ai suoi occhi in una guerra che gli aveva tolto tutto. L’umanità. L’amore. Il futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanna feel alive and get to see your face again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Civil War!AU in cui Steve sta con Tony, ma quando scopre che Bucky è ancora vivo lascia Tony per tornare con Bucky. Ma gli manca così tanto che inizia a tradire Bucky con Tony. Angst!Sex, e Steve che si odia.
> 
> Ai miei due Capsicle: Madda e la Freckles.

Quando aveva aperto gli occhi ritrovandosi in un secolo che non conosceva, in una città in cui non riconosceva più nulla, si era sentito perduto. Aveva aperto gli occhi su un mondo che non era il suo. Un mondo in cui la persona che amava era morta davanti ai suoi occhi cadendo da un treno in corsa e non aveva avuto la fortuna sfacciata che era capitata a lui. James Buchanan Barnes era morto davanti ai suoi occhi in una guerra che gli aveva tolto tutto. L’umanità. L’amore. Il futuro.

Aveva portato a termine una guerra di cui poi neppure gli interessava. Bucky era morto e poteva finire così anche la sua vita per quello che lo riguardava. Poteva morire subito dopo aver sconfitto Teschio Rosso. Poteva morire nello schianto. Oppure subito dopo, morire assiderato e non essere mai più trovato. Avrebbe in ogni caso portato a termine la propria missione e nessuno avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire sull’esperimento del dottor Erskin e Howard Stark. Nessuno avrebbe potuto dire nulla a Peggy che aveva creduto in lui fino all’ultimo.

Sarebbe dovuto tornare quantomeno per lei. Avevano un appuntamento. Lei gli aveva promesso di insegnargli a ballare, quando lui le aveva detto che non lo aveva mai fatto. Che nessuna ragazza era interessata a lui. Quella era stata una bugia. Una di quelle bugie così tipiche ai loro tempi che era un’abitudine pronunciarle. Con che coraggio avrebbe potuto dire a quella magnifica donna che lui preferiva altri tipi di corpi abbracciati al suo?

E si odiava anche per questo. Aveva ingannato Peggy Carter nel modo peggiore in cui potesse farlo. Aveva ingannato i sentimenti di una persona magnifica, di una persona che era stata disposta a dargli una possibilità quando lui era solo Steve, un ragazzo malaticcio di Brooklyn. 

Se fosse tornato dalla guerra l’avrebbe sposata. Sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare. Avrebbe soppresso quel suo io disgustoso che preferiva un altro tipo di compagnia e avrebbe costruito una famiglia con Peggy. Era questo che ci si aspettava da lui. Era questo che ci si aspettava da lei. Erano tempi in cui una persona doveva sposarsi per forza, fare dei figli e fare finta di avere una vita domestica perfetta. Anche se poi tutti avevano armadi piedi di scheletri che tenevano chiusi a doppia mandata. 

Il suo scheletro era Bucky. Un fantasma che non gli aveva lasciato scampo e che ogni notte compariva nei suoi sogni. Bucky era la persona che gli aveva fatto scoprire il mondo e sé stesso. Era stato il suo primo bacio. La sua prima volta. Era stato l’unico che lo avesse amato per quello che era, ancora prima del siero e della guerra. Bucky era il centro del suo mondo e lo aveva perso all’improvviso. 

Ricordava quel giorno di pioggia in Europa, quando Peggy lo aveva aiutato, coinvolgendo anche Howard, ad arrivare alle Alpi per salvare i soldati tenuti prigionieri dell’HYDRA. Avrebbe compiuto forse una mossa suicida solo per salvare un uomo. Certo, c’erano altri soldati prigionieri. Ma lui si era mosso solo perché c’era Bucky tra di loro.

Lo aveva salvato. Aveva avuto Bucky di nuovo al proprio fianco. Aveva una nuova speranza e nuove motivazione per tornare a casa sano e salvo una volta conclusa quella guerra.

Solo che la vita non era mai semplice. Per lui non lo era stata mai. Diventare Capitan America era stata una benedizione solo per un istante.

Aveva perso Bucky.

“Come hai fatto ad entrare?”

Steve si era voltato verso la persona che era appena entrata nell’attico della Stark Tower. Era rimasto davanti alla portafinestra che dava sull’enorme terrazzo perdendo anche la cognizione del tempo. Era arrivato quando il sole stava tramontando tra delle cupe nuvole che non lasciavano presagire nulla di buono. E ora era già buio.

“Ho fatto hackerare il tuo sistema di sicurezza.”

Lo aveva visto scuotere la testa, buttare la giacca sul divano con un smorfia e andare verso il bar. Era una cosa che gli aveva visto fare centinaia di volte. Ogni volta che rientrava a casa dopo una dura giornata si avvicinava verso il mobile fornito di qualsiasi alcolico una persona potesse avere voglia e prendeva sempre la bottiglia di whisky ignorando tutto il resto. Avrebbe preso un bicchiere di cristallo - li avevano comprati insieme - e si sarebbe versato quello che definiva un goccio. Goccio che variava dalla pesantezza della giornata e ora vedeva il bicchiere quasi pieno.

“Vieni al sodo, Rogers. Non ho tutta la notte.” Aveva bevuto un sorso troppo lungo e questo non gli piaceva. Sapeva dei trascorsi di Tony con l’alcol e vederlo bere di nuovo non era piacevole.

“Avevo bisogno di vederti e non sapevo in che altro modo farlo.”

“Per esempio non andatone inseguendo i fantasmi del passato. Ma stai tranquillo, sono fin troppo abituato alla gente che se ne va.” Steve lo aveva osservato mentre riempiva nuovamente il bicchiere, appoggiava la bottiglia sul ripiano e poi lo guardava. “Accomodati pure. Era anche casa tua questa. Gradisci un drink?” Si era portato il bicchiere alle labbra e Steve desiderava sul serio avvicinarsi e spostarlo. Ma sapeva che se si fosse avvicinato Tony avrebbe richiamato l’armatura e non era qui per combattere. Non in quel momento.

“Cerca di capire, ti prego. Lo credevo morto. L’ho visto morire davanti ai miei occhi! Ho creduto questo per anni.” Si era portato una mano tra i capelli. Perché non c’era un modo più semplice per sistemare le cose? Perché non poteva far capire a Tony come si sentiva?

“Avevi me.”

Steve lo aveva guardato. La mascella serrata e rigida. E occhi feriti. Sapeva che Tony era ferito. Lo capiva. Lo capiva fin troppo bene. Era stato così anche lui quando gli avevano detto in quale anno si trovasse. Quando gli avevano comunicato che tutti quelli che conosceva erano in un modo o nell’altro scomparsi e non poteva più riaverli indietro. 

“Vorrei averti ancora.”

Quella era stata la frase che aveva spezzato l’autocontrollo di Tony. Il suono di un bicchiere rotto, scaraventato contro il muro. Il rumore di passi pesanti e veloci che si avvicinavano a lui e dita tremanti che stringevano la stoffa della sua maglia.

“Sei un figlio di puttana, Rogers! Sei solo tante belle parole gettate al vento, visto come mi hai voltato le spalle una volta che la tua puttanella è tornata dal mondo dei morti! Come puoi presentarti qui e dire certe cose? Tu te ne sei andato! Tu hai deciso che era meglio stare con qualcuno che neppure si ricorda di te!”

Steve avrebbe voluto allontanarlo in quel momento, fargli rimangiare le parole che aveva pronunciato, perché lui non sapeva. Non poteva sapere. Non poteva sapere quanto forte fosse stato il legame tra lui e Bucky.

“Bucky ha bisogno di me. Siamo sempre stati insieme, da quando eravamo solo due ragazzini di Brooklyn che passavano il tempo giocando per strada. Siamo sempre stati noi due e credevo di averlo perso per sempre. Non puoi capire, Tony. L’ho visto cadere in un burrone. L’ho visto morire e credevo di essere morto anch’io.” Non si era neppure accorto che le sue dita si erano strette attorno ai polsi di Tony. L’uomo gli stava di fronte e sembrava tremare. Non sapeva se di rabbia o di frustrazione.

“Allora potevi restare al Polo Nord. Non capisco neppure perché mio padre abbia sprecato così tante energie per salvarti. “Steve è un brav’uomo.” “Steve è giusto.” Tutte stronzate. Ha speso un patrimonio per trovarti e forse sarebbe stato meglio che tu fossi rimasto lì.”

Non si era aspettato quelle parole. Ne era rimasto stupito e ferito e non poteva dire o fare assolutamente perché Tony aveva ragione. Tony aveva totalmente ragione. C’erano momenti in cui anche lui aveva desiderato che non lo avessero mai ritrovato. 

Ma poi si ricordava che se fosse rimasto lì non avrebbe mai potuto conoscere il figlio di Howard. Non avrebbe mai potuto incontrare il suo sguardo onesto, quello nascosto sotto degli occhiali da sole che portava anche di notte. Non avrebbe mai potuto conoscere l’uomo che si nascondeva sotto un migliaio di armature materiali e non. 

“Ti ho amato davvero, Tony. Devi credermi. Se avessi avuto un’altra scelta l’avrei fatta. Ma non lo posso abbandonare. Lui ha bisogno di me.”

“Ne ho bisogno anch’io!” Aveva interrotto qualsiasi cosa Steve volesse dire urlando e stringendo di più la presa sulla sua maglia. “Perché non capisci che anch’io ho bisogno di te? Forse più di lui! Lui non è più il Bucky che conosci! E’ il Winter Soldier! Non tornerà mai più il Bucky che tu conoscevi!”

“No, questo lo so. Però lui ogni tanto ricorda qualcosa del nostro passato. Si ricorda di ciò che eravamo.”

Qualcosa in Tony si era spezzato in quel momento. Nella penombra della stanza riusciva a scorgere i suoi occhi lucidi e il labbro tremante. E si sentiva l’uomo più disgustoso del mondo perché era colpa sua se Tony era in quello stato.

“Vattene, Rogers.” La sua voce era debole, rotta, e sapeva che Tony non gli avrebbe mai perdonato di averlo visto in quello stato di debolezza. “Vattene e non tornare mai più.” Aveva lasciato la presa sulla sua maglia, ma Steve non aveva lasciato la presa sui suoi polsi. Se lo avesse fatto allora avrebbe perso tutto. Sapeva di dover fare una scelta. Sapeva che quello che aveva fatto a Tony era la cosa peggiore che potesse fare. Ma c’era Bucky. Bucky che era il suo ultimo appiglio ad una vita che non aveva potuto vivere.

“Sei stato a letto con Barnes?”

Quella domanda lo aveva colto alla sprovvista. Aveva spalancato gli occhi mentre guardava l’uomo che aveva di fronte a sé. Tony teneva lo sguardo basso, gli occhi fissi sulle dita che cingevano i suoi polsi.

“Sì.”

Rotto.

Lo aveva spezzato e continuava a distruggerlo. Si rendeva conto che ogni sua parola era una nuova ferita per il cuore e la mente di Tony. Ma sapeva anche che non aveva senso mentirgli. Tony era un uomo intelligente, forse un po’ sbadato nei rapporti con le altre persone, ma riusciva a cogliere molte cose dai loro comportamenti. Anche senza porre quella domanda Tony sapeva già che tipo di rapporto avevano Steve e Bucky.

“Tony, ti prego, io…”

“No. Non voglio ascoltare una parola di più. Hai fatto la tua scelta e hai scelto Barnes. Mi sta bene. Me lo farò andare bene.” Aveva cercato di liberare i polsi, ma la stretta di Steve non si allentava. Lo teneva ancora vicino a sé. Lo guardava. 

E avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo come aveva fatto centinaia di altre volte quando Tony aveva bisogno di una qualche tipo di rassicurazione. Voleva stringerlo. Baciare i suoi capelli. Baciare il suo viso. Sussurrargli che andava tutto bene.

Solo che questa volta le cose non andavano bene. 

“Cos’ha lui che io non ho? Perché non ti basto io?” Tony aveva stretto i pugni con forza. Sentiva i suoi muscoli tesi sotto le proprie dita. Avrebbe voluto baciarle, nocca per nocca, e cercare in qualche modo di farlo rilassare. Sapeva bene che non sarebbe stato facile. Tony era troppo ferito e aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo per odiarlo. Si odiava abbastanza da solo. “Sono stato solo un rimpiazzo? Qualcuno con cui divertirsi intanto che aspettavi il ritorno della tua anima gemella? Potresti scrivere un libro; potrebbe diventare un best seller. La gente pagherebbe per leggere della struggente storia d’amore tra il Capitano Steve Rogers e il Sergente James Barnes. Non scomodarti neppure a nominarmi. Tanto non sono stato una persona importante. Probabilmente non sono neppure così bravo a scaldare le tue lenzuola se sei tornato da lui.”

Non era più riuscito ad ascoltarlo. Non era più riuscito a sopportare il dolore che Tony stava disperatamente vomitando ora che lo aveva di fronte. Probabilmente non aveva avuto nessuno con cui sfogarsi, perché era una cosa troppo personale ed intima, e lui non era bravo a parlare di queste cose con gli altri.

Non era più riuscito ad ascoltarlo e lo aveva attirato con forza a sé facendo collidere le loro labbra in un bacio doloroso, letteralmente e figurativamente. Le labbra di Tony erano umide e salate e questo gli faceva provare ancora più odio verso sé stesso. 

Quando aveva conosciuto Tony, quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi, aveva scoperto molto lentamente che sotto tutte le sue maschere si nascondeva un uomo insicuro e sensibile. Un uomo che aveva combattuto tutta la propria vita per raggiungere le aspettative degli altri. Un uomo che era stato ferito troppe volte da qualcuno che voleva qualcosa da lui per la sua posizione sociale. Era un uomo dalle mille maschere che poche persone erano riuscite a togliere. E Steve aveva avuto questo privilegio. Tony si era spogliato di fronte a lui di tutte le bugie su cui si basava la sua esistenza e Steve si era innamorato di quell’uomo. Aveva amato i suoi pregi, e ne aveva molti, anche quando Tony cercava di mettere in evidenza soltanto i propri difetti.

“Ti odio, Steve.” Le labbra di Tony tremavano contro le sue e la sua voce era bassa, quasi un sussurro.

“Lo so. Lo so, Tony.” Lo aveva baciato di nuovo. Le labbra di Tony erano ruvide e screpolate come al solito. Lo aveva baciato e aveva lasciato liberi i suoi polsi, convinto che il moro lo avrebbe colpito o allontanato. Ma Tony era rimasto immobile. Aveva risposto al suo bacio e Steve sentiva ora anche le proprie labbra salate e umide. Non sapeva dove avesse trovato il coraggio, ma aveva spostato le mani sulla schiena di Tony, stringendolo a sé. E si era stupito quando Tony lo aveva lasciato fare. Era convinto del contrario. Era convinto che lo avrebbe allontanato. Che questa volta avrebbe davvero richiamato l’armatura. Che forse avrebbe contattato l’esercito e fatto di tutto per allontanarlo. Per farlo catturare. Per… Non sapeva neppure lui cosa aspettarsi.

Tony aveva di nuovo portato le dita alla stoffa della sua maglietta. Le aveva strette con forza e sembrava quasi disperato. Sembrava che non volesse lasciarlo andare via. Sembrava quasi che volesse dargli un’altra possibilità. 

Ma non la meritava. Non l’aveva.

“Tony…” Aveva interrotto il bacio e quello che si era trovato di fronte lo aveva distrutto. Gli si era spezzato il cuore, ed era una sensazione completamente diversa da quella che aveva provato quando aveva perso Bucky. Tony era di fronte a lui, con il cuore probabilmente ridotto ad una poltiglia sanguinolenta. O almeno questo era quello a cui aveva pensato quando aveva visto i suoi occhi. 

Gli occhi di Tony Stark brillavano. Sembravano due stelle e Steve li aveva sempre amati. Gli occhi gli brillavano quando esponeva qualche idea geniale. Quando passava del tempo costruttivo con la loro squadra. Quando erano insieme. 

Ora tutto questo non c’era. C’era uno sguardo spento. Due occhi che lo guardavano, pieni di lacrime pesanti, e che lo accusavano del tradimento. E non poteva in nessun modo aiutarlo. Non sapeva come aiutare neppure se stesso in quella battaglia interna che continuava a svolgersi anche in quel momento dentro di lui.

“Non è ancora troppo tardi. Ti prego, Steve.” 

Lo aveva baciato di nuovo. Non riusciva a sopportare quanto la sua voce fosse rotta dall’emozione tutt’altro che piacevole che stava provando. Lo aveva baciato ed in quel momento non voleva più lasciarlo andare.

“Steve…” Tony aveva mormorato contro le sue labbra, ed era un richiamo disperato, quasi fosse quello di un uomo che stava annegando e non aveva più nulla a cui aggrapparsi. E forse era davvero così. Forse stavano entrambi annegando in qualcosa che non riuscivano a controllare. Qualcosa in cui avevano perso totalmente il controllo della situazione e tutto era degenerato. 

Tony lo aveva baciato, prendendo l’iniziativa. Tutte le emozioni che provava si stavano riversando nel contatto tra le loro labbra. Era un’azione così familiare. Un’azione che avevano compiuto miliardi di volte. Il bacio del buongiorno. Un bacio rubato a colazione. Un bacio mentre si separavano per andare a lavorare. Un bacio appena si rivedevano. E una miriade di baci più o meno passionali che venivano scambiati quando erano da soli, al sicuro tra le mura di quell’appartamento. 

Non sapeva com’erano esattamente arrivati al passo successivo. Sapeva solo che le gambe di Tony erano attorno alla sua vita, strette come se da questo dipendesse tutta la sua esistenza. E che le sue gambe si muovevano verso quella che era stata la loro camera da letto. Le labbra di Tony non lasciavano le sue neppure per un istante. Erano baci disperati. Percepiva tutto il suo dolore e non riusciva a fare nulla per alleviarlo. Anche in quel momento non stavano facendo altro che ferirsi a vicenda. Tony sapeva che Steve non sarebbe tornato, e Steve sapeva che stava sbagliando. Stava ferendo Tony. Stava tradendo Bucky. E non aveva forse tradito anche Tony per tutta la durata della loro relazione? 

Aveva baciato il collo di Tony, mentre le sue dita si muovevano esperte sui bottoni della camicia dell’uomo. Era un’azione che aveva compiuto troppe volte e ormai gli risultava così semplice. Aveva passato lentamente, con delicatezza, le dita sulla cicatrice lasciata dalla rimozione del reattore arc. Ne aveva baciato la lunghezza. Tony aveva passato le dita tra i suoi capelli, li aveva stretti un po’. Erano dei movimenti conosciuti. Movimenti che avevano ripetuto moltissime volte. 

“Steve…” Tony continuava a ripetere il suo nome come se fosse un mantra. Lo pronunciava lentamente. Sottovoce. Quasi avesse paura a dirlo più forte. Quasi temesse che fosse tutto una sua illusione. E Steve si sentiva male. Avrebbe voluto riempirlo di baci e carezze. Avrebbe voluto che nulla fosse cambiato. Che quella fosse una notte come molte altre. Una notte semplice, in cui si amavano senza riserve e senza incertezze.

L’unica certezza che aveva ora era la disperazione di Tony. 

Aveva sbagliato tutto. Aveva sbagliato ad iniziare quella relazione. Aveva sbagliato nel seguire poi Bucky. Aveva sbagliato nel tornare in quel luogo. Ma Tony era intossicante. Si era insinuato sotto la sua pelle lentamente e ora non riusciva più a farne a meno, anche se avrebbe voluto. Sarebbe stato più facile tornare da Bucky. Sarebbe stato più facile fare finta che non fosse successo nulla. Solo che Tony era diventato indispensabile. 

Baciava ogni centimetro di pelle man mano che la scopriva. Ricopriva il suo corpo di baci. Marchiava la sua pelle con i denti. Lavava la tensione dei suoi muscoli con lenti movimenti della lingua. Le dita di Tony continuavano a stringere i suoi capelli, e l’unica cosa che stonava in quello che sembrava un momento perfetto era la sua voce. Rotta. Tremante. Insicura. Era abituato a Tony che gemeva il suo nome, non a Tony che lo chiamava quasi supplicando. 

“Sono qui, Tony.” Aveva fatto leva sulle braccia e si era spostato per poterlo guardare. Non li piaceva quello che vedeva, perché aveva distrutto con le proprie mani una persona a cui teneva. Una persona che aveva giurato di proteggere. “Sono qui.” 

Tony non aveva detto altro. Lo aveva attirato a sé e lo aveva baciato. Aveva morso il suo labbro costringendolo ad aprire la bocca. Aveva insinuato la propria lingua in essa. Era solo l’ennesimo bacio disperato di quella serata. Le sue dita si muovevano sul suo collo e la sua nuca, ed era anche quella un’azione che lo faceva tremare fin nel profondo del proprio ego. La familiarità di tutti quei gesti era disarmante e dolorosa. Era la consapevolezza che quello che avevano condiviso aveva significato molto, troppo per entrambi. Per Tony non era stata un passatempo sin dal principio, anche se più volte lo aveva detto e Steve sapeva che non era la verità. E soprattutto non lo era stata per lui. Aveva permesso al proprio cuore ghiacciato di scaldarsi e dimenticare il passato mentre era tra quelle braccia.

E ora stava succedendo di nuovo, stava permettendo a se stesso di lasciarsi cullare e rassicurare dal calore di quell’uomo. Lo stava baciando, riversando in quel bacio tutto il sentimento che provava per lui. 

Ben presto i vestiti erano diventati scomodi e con movimenti veloci e fluidi, sperimentati troppe volte in precedenza, se ne erano liberati. Steve non riusciva a tenere le mani ferme. Percorreva con esse ogni centimetro del corpo del moro. Accarezzava. Stringeva. Forse in qualche punto sarebbe rimasto anche qualche segno delle sue dita. Cercava sempre di essere il più delicato possibile, ma c’erano momenti in cui perdeva il controllo sulla sua forza di supersoldato e questa era una di quelle situazioni. 

Il calore della pelle di Tony. Il tocco delle sue dita. Il suono della sua voce. 

Questo capitava solo quando era con lui. Neppure con Bucky aveva mai perso il controllo a questo modo. Con Tony capitava naturalmente. Bastava un tocco. Una parola. Un bacio. Bastava un niente e lui desiderava possedere quell’uomo, annegare completamente nella sensazione di averlo solo per sé.

Le ginocchia di Tony si erano strette con forza contro i suoi fianchi. I loro membri eccitati si sfioravano tra i loro corpi, regalandogli delle sensazioni che temevano di aver perso per sempre. La sua mente voleva godersi ogni istante di quell’amplesso. Voleva stringerlo a sé. Baciarlo lentamente. Sfiorare ogni suo punto debole e farlo sciogliere sotto di sé prima di possederlo. Il suo corpo voleva solo perdersi in quel calore. 

Con le mani aveva percorso il suo torace, sfiorando i capezzoli con le dita e sentendo Tony gemere contro le sue labbra. Aveva inarcato la schiena cercando più contatto, ma le mani di Steve erano già sui suoi fianchi. Li stringevano con forza e il corpo di Tony reagiva a quei tocchi. Un po’ di forza nei punti giusti e Steve sapeva che l’uomo gli si sarebbe dato completamente, senza alcuna riserva. Il sesso era sempre stato passionale tra di loro. Non si erano mai tirati indietro nel soddisfare i bisogni dell’altro. Era il sesso più completo e totalizzante che avessero mai sperimentato. 

Amare qualcuno a quel modo era qualcosa che ci si poteva permettere una volta nella vita, e lui aveva scelto Tony. Anche se poi…

“Steve…” Tony lo aveva chiamato, gemendo il suo nome mentre Steve stringeva le sue natiche con forza. Gli aveva baciato il collo. Lo aveva poi morso. Aveva succhiato un po’ la sua pelle, arrossandola, per poi passare la lingua lentamente sul segno che aveva lasciato. “Steve… Ti prego…” 

Non era certo per cosa lo stesse pregando in quel momento. Di continuare. Di rimanere. Di lasciar perdere quella battaglia e tornare a casa. Aveva baciato nuovamente le sue labbra. Con una mano aveva accarezzato i loro membri. Tony aveva soppresso un gemito stupito contro le sue labbra e in quel momento non voleva pensare ad altro. In quel momento voleva solo assaporare Tony. Imprimere nella propria mente quel momento. Cercare di scolpirlo nel proprio cuore e nel proprio corpo. Perché probabilmente quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui poteva toccare il moro a quel modo. 

Si era spostato leggermente e Tony si era aggrappato con forza alle sue spalle.

“Ehi, non vado da nessuna parte ora.” Aveva sussurrato, temendo che se lo avesse pronunciato a voce più alta si sarebbe spezzato l’incantesimo e Tony lo avrebbe odiato di nuovo. Si era sporto verso il comodino di Tony, sapeva esattamente cosa cercare e dove trovarlo. 

Si era seduto sui propri talloni mentre apriva la bottiglietta di lubrificante e ne versava un po’ sulle dita. Il tutto senza togliere gli occhi dal viso di Tony. L’uomo lo guardava a sua volta. Le labbra lievemente aperte. Gli occhi che tradivano tutte le emozioni che cercava di contenere. 

Tony si era morso un labbro quando Steve aveva iniziato a prenderlo con le dita. Prima con uno, muovendolo lentamente per farlo rilassare il più possibile. Se poteva evitare di ferirlo almeno fisicamente, lo avrebbe fatto. Anche se avesse dovuto passare ore a prepararlo e farlo rilassare. Al primo dito si era lentamente unito un secondo. Li muoveva piano, con delicatezza, cercando di fargli trarre solo piacere da quella intrusione. Il moro continuava a ripetere il suo nome e lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di zittirlo. Voleva che le sue parole, che la sua voce impregnassero i suoi sensi in modo da poterla ricordare per sempre.

“Steve…!” Aveva inarcato di più la schiena, lanciando un gemito un po’ più acuto degli altri e Steve aveva subito reagito. Ripresa la bottiglietta di lubrificante ne aveva versato un altro po’ sulla propria mano per poi muoverla sul proprio sesso un paio di volte. 

“Tony.” Si era lentamente spinto in lui e questi aveva subito spostato le mani sul suo corpo. Lo aveva attirato nuovamente a sé. Lo aveva baciato. Aveva affondato le unghie nelle sue spalle. E Steve non aveva resistito oltre.

Con un gesto fluido era entrato completamente in Tony. Il moro gemeva contro le sue labbra, mentre le sue gambe gli cingevano la vita. Sembrava non essere cambiato nulla. Sembrava una delle infinite volte in cui si erano uniti. Tony era suo, e lui era di Tony. Appartenevano uno all’altro e nulla poteva separarli. 

Tony continuava a chiamarlo. Stringeva sempre di più le sue spalle. Le graffiava con le unghie mentre il suo corpo assecondava le spinte che si facevano sempre più veloci. Steve stringeva i suoi fianchi, mentre baciava e mordeva le sue labbra. C’era qualcosa di disperato nei gemiti di Tony e nei baci che venivano scambiati. Tony lo stringeva come se volesse essere completamente assorbito da lui e non doverlo così lasciare mai più.

E il senso di colpa stava mangiando Steve dall’interno mentre si saziava di quei gemiti, di quelle labbra, di quelle mani. Mentre quel corpo si donava a lui e chiedeva di essere soddisfatto. Steve aveva spostato una mano dal fianco di Tony al suo sesso eretto che necessitava di attenzioni. Ne aveva accarezzato la punta, lentamente lo aveva avvolto con la mano e Tony aveva risposto. Aveva inarcato la schiena ancora di più, anche se non era sicuro se fosse per il tocco della sua mano o perché aveva trovato quel punto magico che lo faceva sciogliere sotto le sue spinte.

“Tony… Tony…” Questa volta era stato lui a ripetere il nome dell’altro come se fosse una preghiera. Stava per raggiungere l’orgasmo e sentiva tutti i muscoli del proprio corpo tendersi. Era stato preceduto da Tony, che era venuto con forza tra i loro ventri, sporcandoli di liquido caldo e mordendogli con forza una spalle per soffocare i gemiti. 

Non era riuscito a trattenersi oltre, svuotandosi in Tony con qualche ultima spinta, ma non muovendosi da quella posizione. Tony lo teneva ancora stretto, tremante per l’orgasmo appena raggiunto. E Steve sperava fosse solo per questo. Aveva baciato il suo viso e la sua tempia. 

Si era messo seduto, uscendo così dal corpo del compagno e attirandolo sopra di sé. Tony non lo aveva lasciato andare neppure per un istante. Continuava ad abbracciarlo, a nascondere il viso contro il suo collo. E lui non poteva fare altro che tenerlo stretto a sé, accarezzargli con movimenti lenti la schiena e cercare di baciare il suo viso per quanto quella posizione glielo permettesse. 

Si odiava. Si odiava sinceramente di essere lui la causa della ferita di Tony. Si odiava e non poteva fare nulla, non in quel momento. Vedere quell’uomo tanto orgoglioso in uno stato simile lo lacerava.

Ma c’era Bucky ad attenderlo e lui doveva salvarlo. Doveva farlo anche se questo significava allontanarsi da Tony, distruggendo così entrambi.

Forse un giorno, quando tutta quella situazione si fosse sistemata, forse allora sarebbe potuto tornare da Tony e pregarlo di perdonarlo. Ma per ora quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta.


End file.
